The present disclosure relates to toners. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a capsule toner.
Toner particles included in a capsule toner each have a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over a surface of the core. A capsule toner has been known for example that includes toner particles each having a core that has a softening temperature of at least 40° and no greater than 150° C.